bendy_and_the_ink_machinefandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Файл:BENDY AND THE INK MACHINE SONG (Underground) LYRIC VIDEO - GM
Текст :Welcome here, in the underground :Where the Devil Bendy was crowned :I can't make you free my friend :Cuz I'am one of them :To my end :Inky monsters walk around :In this darkness underground :There is dark as in the cave :Dark like our ink :I'am slave :Slave of inky prison of art :Every song and voice was in my heart :But that was a long time ago :Now let's go and see my show :Presents by :Sillivision :Best song With :The best rhythm :We have a drum :And we have a bass :In our show :We have no hats :I remeber all this songs :Everything went wrong, because... :Now I live In the Underground :Where nobody see my tears tonight :I can show you, what I wrote :That was about my new bad life :Why bad life? Cuz the ink caused that :I now live an afterlife :Underground :Where the hell was started :Joey Drew left us for death :Give me second to take new breath :You will die in ink :Then you will become one of us :Our hell will never end :So join to us my new friend :Now we can start our band again :And call it "Underground of Pain" :Now let's do some dirty things :So controle people by strings :Demonized by Ink :I Think :Where the hell my songs disappeared :Oh my dear , Bendy was here :My lord will make me free tonight :Sheep, Sheep it's time for sleep :Rest your head, it's time for bed :Bendy gonna :Set me free :I feel my life :Is fading :Bendy gonna :Set me free :I feel my life :Is fading :I Don't want to do more songs :Everything went wrong, because... :Now I live In the Underground :Where nobody see my tears tonight :I can show you , what I wrote :That was about my new bad life :Why bad life ? Cuz the ink caused that :I now live an afterlife :Underground :Where the hell was started :Joey Drew left us for death :Give me second to take new breath :Underground :You will die in ink :Then you will become one of us :I reborn by ink :(I'm reborn) :I can't belive what I :Find inside :(Oh god) :My soul never existed :like my friend :Wolf Boris :"It's not time for the chorus" :So I bring him to live :"I'am alive" :Now i can't pretend :I have a one friend :Now I live in the underground :With my old pal Bendy :"Underground is trendy" :We are Dead inside :But our happy face :Doesn't mean what i really fell :Cus Boris and I want to be free :Now clap your hands :If you want to escape from underground :with me :Welcome here , in the unerground :Where the Devil Bendy was crowned :I really want to see stage light :And I want to see you're fright :Curtains down , this is the end :But my monster life begin Категория:Видео